Lily Potter y la puerta oscura
by CanelaGranger
Summary: Lily Potter siente la presión de ser la hija menor en una familia de parientes famosos y brillantes. Scorpius Malfoy intenta pasar desapercibido y restaurar el honor al apellido Malfoy. Ambos se verán obligados a cambiar por circunstancias únicas. ¿Pueden estos dos chicos detener una tragedia que está ocurriendo oculta a los ojos del mundo mágico?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Lily bajó cansada las escaleras, la noche anterior anterior no había podido dormir debido al viaje en tren, incluso con pociones estabilizantes no podía dejar de marearse en todo tipo de transportes; estaba impaciente en cumplir diecisiete y aprender a aparecerse. Si bien le habían dicho que esto era peor que todos los otros, al menos serían treinta segundos de tortura y no diez horas.

La torre de Ravenclaw parecía despejada, algo no sorprendente a esas horas de la mañana, pero Lily no había podido mantenerse insomne en la cama y temiendo despertar a sus compañeras con su constante movimiento.

Hacía frío, aunque recién hubiera pasado el verano. Lily juntó sus manos y las llevó a su boca para calentárselas con su aliento. Se dirigió a la chimenea con el propósito de ponerle más leña pero tropezó con sus torpes pies en la alfombra de la sala. Maldiciendo su suerte se tomó la rodilla adolorida y aplicó un suave encantamiento calmante. Ensimismada en eso no escuchó la suave risa detrás de ella.

-¿Te encuentas bien Potter? –oyó-

-Sí, Malfoy, pero me encontraría mejor si no hubieras tenido que presenciar esta escena humillante.

-Nos pasa hasta a los mejores Potter, no te preocupes. Nos vemos por ahí.

Ella observó a Scorpius pasar por la puerta con esa característica gracia de él. No hablaban mucho, entre otras cosas porque el era un " _Malfoy"_ y ella una " _Potter Weasley"_ , pero además porque él iba en un curso arriba de ella, frecuentaba otros círculos y más encima ella no sabía cual de los dos quería pasar más desapercibido dentro de la escuela, lo que causaba que ninguno frecuentara los lugares más visibles del castillo.

No podía decirse tampoco que hubiera animadversión entre ellos, habría sido el colmo tratándose de compañeros de casa y tampoco existía ninguna lógica que explicara alguna hostilidad más allá de lo obvio, pero tampoco otro sentimiento.

Entre ella y él existía esa amable relación que se tiene con el noventa porciento de la gente que ves todos los días, donde del saludo y casualmente un "¿Cómo estás?" "Bien, ¿tú" no había nada más. Kaya, una de sus amigas, lo encontraba uno de los muchachos más guapos de sexto año, con su pelo rubio oscuro, ojos verdes y una altura por sobre el promedio, pero a Lily no le atraía especialmente. Dicha sea la verdad, a Lily no le iba ni le venía ninguno de sus compañeros.

Puede que haya tenido alguna fijación con alguno cuando llegó a la adolescencia, pero aprendió pronto a esconder y enterrar sus sentimientos. Sentía que la mayoría de sus pares estaban absortos en sus padres y sus fantásticas proezas, y en sus tíos, y en sus hermanos, y en sus primos, y en toda la gama de parientes y familiares que la habían antecedido.

Lily sentía que tenía poco que ofrecer en comparación a ellos, incluso entre su propia generación. James era el hijo mayor de Harry Potter y poseía un carácter bromista, simpático y tan agradable que a todos caía bien; se le perdonaban sus fallas porque siempre sacaba una sonrisa o risa y lograba escapar de toda situación.

Albus era un hufflepuff dulce y amable. Había desarrollado desde pequeño sus dotes artísticas, por lo que si bien no destacaba tanto por sus notas en los ramos tradicionales, sí tenía una voz espectacular, un talento para la pintura a varita y una cualidad para el piano impresionantes.

Rose era excelente estudiante, Roxanne atleta, Molly era una chica anarquista que pasaba de convencionalismos, Hugo era irreverente e inteligente, los hijos de su tía Fleur eran todos bellísimos, y la lista seguía y seguía. Lily parecía sentir que a la única que le faltaba una característica o esencia única era a ella. Era como si hubiera despertado tarde al día de reparticiones de peculiaridades y el funcionario, desconcertado e irritado por un día agitado, le hubiera dado " _hija, hermana, prima, sobrina de"._

Marcus, su mejor amigo, solía exasperarse con la poca autoestima de Lily cada vez que tocaban ese tema. Le irritaba que se tiñera el pelo castaño, y no por el hecho en sí, si no porque " _lo haces para no parecer una Weasley, solo por eso, cuando te ves tan linda con tu color natural"_ , le molestaba que fuera desgarbada para caminar, como si quisiera evitar mostrar que tenía un metro setenta de altura, alta como su tío Ron, que tapara la mitad de su cara con su largo pelo y escondiera sus ojos cafés bajo unos lentes grandes y de marco grueso.

-Lily, bonita, no te entiendo, te esfuerzas por pasar desapercibida pero al mismo tiempo sufres cuando tus hermanos o primos son recompensados por sus logros y destacados- resollaba Marcus tiempo atrás- Mírame a mí, si tu llegaste tarde a la repartición de cualidades yo llegué de los primeros y me tocó ser hijo de muggles, homosexual en familia de musulmanes y un total despreocupado en una torre de locos psicópatas de las notas –mientras Lily reía sin poder evitarlo- Deberías dejar de esconderte y ser más tú.

-Déjalo Marcus, las cosas son como son y no cambiarán.

-Te quiero, ¡Pero eres tan terca!

Discusiones así habían tenido varias veces, algunas acompañados por Kaya quien, al igual que Marcus, pareciera ver millones de virtudes en ella que Lily no encontraba por más que buscara.

Lily miró la hora, más valía que fuera a apresurar a Kaya porque sino no encontrarían más que tostadas con mantequilla.

Scorpius bajó de dos en dos las escaleras de la torre de Ravenclaw. Pensaba en la chica que se había encontrado en la sala común. Lily Potter para él era una chica contradictoria. Sacaba puros sobresalientes ,y algún que otro aceptable, pero ningún excelente, se tragaba opiniones que Scorpius, con facultades innatas en legeremancia, estaba casi seguro que pensaba; pareciera, además, esconder una bonita cara casi a propósito, al igual que su figura con polerones anchos en invierno y poleras desaliñadas en verano; pareciera que casi se esforzara por ser lo más ordinaria que podía y por eso Scorpius debía confesar que la miraba con más frecuencia de la que él mismo se admitía.

Lily Potter lo intrigaba y eso a Scorpius le producía una inquietud extraña.

Él, al contrario que Lily, tenía todas las razones para pasar desapercibido del mundo. Su pasado de familiares con un pasado oscuro lo trascendía y al empezar Hogwarts aprendió rápidamente que su presencia no era precisamente bienvenida. Haber ido a Ravenclaw lo había salvado de más malas caras porque significaba que buscaba más la inteligencia que la ambición, pero para Scorpius eran dos caras de una misma moneda. A pesar de haberle a su favor, sentía que había fallado al haber sido el primero promogénito que no fuera Slytherin en más de cien años.

" _Querido hijo:_

 _Con tu madre nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti. No nos sorprende que hayas caído en la casa Ravenclaw porque desde pequeño percibimos tu interés en la sabiduría y tu alegría en aprender nuevas cosas; al mismo tiempo quiero que sepas que, desde mi punto de vista, el asunto de las casas está un poco sobrevalorado, todos poseemos inteligencia, ambición, valentía y esfuerzo dentro de nuestros corazones, espero que no por ir a Ravenclaw te olvides de estas otras virtudes. Sigo un poco nervioso ante el hecho de que hayas ido a Hogwarts, pero los Malfoy hemos ido ahí por generaciones, y no por errores de tu familia se debe negarte el derecho de ir allí. Sé que el abuelo Lucius se habría sentido igual de orgulloso que yo aunque no hayas ido a Ravenclaw._

 _La abuela Narcisa pide que no descuides tus clases de pinturas y así el próximo verano pinten juntos en el patio de los rosales como todos los veranos._

 _Un abrazo y un beso apretados,_

 _Tu padre"_

Habían pasado cinco años desde que su padre le había enviado esa carta y Scorpius la seguía conservando; era su amuleto en los días que nada le hacía sentido o quería renunciar a todo, le hacía pensar que a pesar de todo su padre estaba orgulloso de él. Draco no había seguido el mundo de los negocios como todos pensaban que lo haría cuando fuera pequeño, al contrario, había sido su esposa Astoria quien había actuado como la mano derecha de Lucius al fin de la guerra y había tomado el mando cuando este había fallecido. Su padre se había retirado de la vida pública y pasaba sus días entre pociones o viajando.

Él y Scorpius tenían una relación amorosa pero lejana. Había ciertas barreras que ni su hijo podía romper. Después de la guerra Draco había perdido el interés por los valores de la sangre y bastante de su orgullo por la tradición familiar. Él y su esposa llevaban una relación amigable y cordial pero lejos estaban del amor.

Ambos se habían casado porque en su momento había sido lo más conveniente. Para ella, Draco representaba la oportunidad de volver a levantar un apellido noble y antiguo pero empobrecido, y para él, Astorio representaba la alianza de los Malfoy con una casa que no había estado de parte de Lord Voldermort en la guerra.

Para Scorpius esto nunca había representado un gran drama. Sus padres dormían en estancias separadas pero desayunaban todos juntos, no en el gran comedor, sino en la salita con la mesa redonda en donde Astoria contaba los negocios que había concretado el día anterior, Draco el nuevo tesoro que había comprado de un viaje reciente a India y Scorpius del nuevo libro que había leído.

Ninguno de ello le había inculcado opiniones sobre el estado de la sangre, pero sí lo habían hecho sentirse orgulloso de llevar un apellido que se remontaba a siglos atrás y lo que sus antepasados habían aportado al mundo mágico, pero poco más que eso.

Ni siquiera sabía de la antigua rencilla entre su padre y el trío dorado en su época escolar hasta que llegó a Hogwarts y se le echaron en cara. Dolido, había escrito a su padre en búsqueda de explicaciones, pero solo le había contestado que prefería no hablar de ese tema y que lamentaba que por su culpa Scorpius estuviera sufriendo en su momento.

Fuera como fuera, el chico había encontrado, a pesar de todo, pocos pero valiosos amigos que lo habían acompañado en sus años escolares y él se encontraba agradecido por esto.

-¡Scorp! –sintió que lo llamaban a sus espaldas-

-Michelle, tan ruidosa como siempre –exclamó sonriendo para sus adentros-.

-Y tu tan antipático como siempre Scorp –respondió golpeándole suavemente en el brazo-.

-¿Supiste si te han dado la ayudantía de defensa contra las artes oscuras? –preguntó Michelle-.

-¡Bingo! –dijo Scorpius- Pearson me ha pedido que vaya la primera clase del jueves para presentarme a los alumnos de quinto año.

-Pfftt, como si alguien no te conociera en el infierno que es este colegio –bufó la chica-.

Michelle no le tenía tanto aprecio como cabía esperar a una hija de muggles al colegio de magia y hechicería; solo decir que extrañaba mucho su computador y su Ipod –Merlín supiera que era eso- y que las intricadas relaciones entre apellidos y pasados la confundían. Ella prefería no juzgar a alguien por su apellido y era por eso mismo que se había acercado a Scorpius el primer día de entrar a Hogwarts al ignorar completamente el pasado del chico. A ella le caía bien la inteligencia y comentarios irónicos de él y a él le gustaba la mentalidad abierta y personalidad explosiva de ella.

Riendo y conversando caminaron al gran comedor a tomar desayuno.

La primera semana de clases pasó rápida como una saeta y pronto se vieron vueltos en tareas y trabajos. A Lily le empezó a costar seguir el ritmo de clases y por primera vez tuvo que hacer un horario para poder organizarse desde que había ingresado al colegio. Defensa le costaba, pero esto no le soprendía, nunca tuvo un gran talento para este ramo, en su opinión, y tampoco ayudaba pensar que su padre era uno de los magos más poderosos en esta materia.

Para la sorpresa de los de quinto año ese año la directora McGonagall había implementado una nueva modalidad: ayudantes para los TIMO. Así que alumnos de sexto (que no tenía la presión de los ÉXTASIS) habían postulado a diferentes ramos en los que destacaban. Scorpius Malfoy, para el asombro de algunos, había sido elegido como el ayudante del profesor Pearson, que dictaba defensa.

Para Lily no había representado tal shock ya que como alumna de Ravenclaw sabía que Scorpius destaba en ese ramo desde que había llegado al colegio y por ende le había dado valiosos puntos a la casa Ravenclaw; cosa que sus compañeros apreciaban.

A Lily no le molestaba esto, pero consideraba irónico que el hijo de Draco Malfoy le estuviera enseñando a ella, hija de Harry Potte y Ginny Weasley, ambos héroes de guerra. Para su molestia, su hermano James ya había acudido a ella y le había dicho que si Malfoy la molestaba tenía que decirle para darle "su merecido", como si James –en primer lugar- fuera mejor que Scorpius en defensa, y como si efectivamente el chico la molestara.

Esto en absoluto era algo así, en realidad, él apenas la miraba, de repente la corregía en algún ejercicio, pero eso era todo.

Lily Potter no tenía forma de saber que eso iba a cambiar en los próximos meses del curso.


	2. Capítulo uno

Capítulo uno

 **3:00 AM, Algún lugar dentro de Reino Unido**

Arrastraban sus pies llagados entre el barro. Algunos no podían seguir caminando y caían como peso muerto al piso. Sus yugos tenían órdenes directas de no detenerse frente a este tipo de situación y los eliminaban con un simple avada kadabra para luego desaparecerlos y mandarlos a un lugar que solo ellos conocían.

-¡Jack! –exclamó uno de ellos.

-Dime Robert.

-La última camada que llegó es un desastre, al menos a un tercio de ellos hemos tenido que suprimirlos, ¿Qué le diremos al jefe?

-Lo mismo que siempre le decimos, tarado, el número que ha llegado a la base. Nosotros nos limitamos a eso.

-Lo sé, solamente pienso que estamos perdiendo a muchos.

-¿Estás teniendo ramalazos de compasión Rob? –Bufó burlón-.

-¿Estás loco? Estoy pensando en todos los galeones que perdemos idiota. ¡Cómo si me pudieran importar estas ratas!

-Entonces tranquilízate, sabes muy bien que estos gusanos se reproducen como conejos, aunque suprimiéramos a la mitad seguiríamos ganando una fortuna.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, porque si el negocio fracasa créeme que voy a encontrar a _alguien_ con quien desquitarme.

-Si sigues haciendo tal cual lo que te digo, todo seguirá como la seda. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de las desapariciones; son muggles perdidos en el mundo, sin documentación o alguien que se preocupe de ellos. El jefe sabe lo que hace.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pereza, siempre le había costado levantarse temprano cuando no lo requería, pero si quería salir adelante con defensa debía practicar el patronus hasta que al menos le saliera un escudo protector. El profesor Pearson le estaba empezando a sacar de sus canillas con el temita.

Sacó un pie de la cama a explorar la temperatura; por supuesto, estaba más helado que cueva de yeti. Se arrastró hacia la ducha y se lavó con mi mimo el cuerpo. Después de secarse se vio detenidamente en el espejo.

Tenía unos ojos almendrados castaños con pestañas de mediano largo pero gruesas y unas cejas gruesas por encima de aquellos. Hacia el sur tenía una nariz respingada cubierta de pecas –más larga de lo que a mí me gustaría pensó con desánimo- y una boca bien formada con labios rellenos. Su cara tenía forma de corazón, coronada por una larga melena partida hacia el lado que Lily nunca se tomaba la molestia de peinar. Su cuerpo, al igual que su cara, estaba lleno de pecas. Le sobresalía la clavícula, de la cual se asomaba un cuello largo y delgado.

Una parte de ella quiso seguir mirando hacia abajo pero se contuvo con un escalofrío. A ella le incomodaba todo lo que se acercara ligeramente a su propia sexualidad y mirarse, para ella, contaba como eso. Rápidamente se puso un suéter grueso y unos jeans holgados para luego ponerse una capa encima de su ropa.

Caminó por el castillo dormido, como cabía esperar de un día sábado a las ocho de la mañana. De pronto se encontraba con un fantasma que deambulaba taciturnos y también tuvo un encontrón con Peeves que dormitaba bajo un arco y le pedía un beso para poder pasar.

Finalmente llegó a la bendita sala de estudio. Era un lugar que habían habilitado recientemente, para que los estudiantes pudieran practicar los hechizos sin molestar a sus compañeros en las respectivas salas comunes.

Bostezando Lily sacó el libro de DCAO para leer un poco más de teoría antes de practicar. Concentrada en esto, no notó que había llegado alguien más a la sala.

-¡Potter! Pensaba que no iba a encontrar nadie a esta hora –exclamó un sorprendido Scorpius recién duchado.

-Preferiría que me llamaras Lily, si no es problema para ti.

-Sí, claro que no es problema. Pensaba que si te llamaba así pensarías que me estaba desubicando contigo.

-Scorpius, no creo que nadie en todo el castillo pensaría que tú te saltarías alguna etiqueta en cuanto a modales, además, te lo pido teniendo en cuenta que hay otros dos Potter en el castillo y se torna un tanto molesto. –Suspiró Lily-.

-Te entiendo, y ahora, si se puede saber ¿Por qué estás levantada un día sábado a las ocho de la mañana?

-Prefería aprovechar el día, además, solo me puedo concentrar en la mañana o en la noche. En la tarde soy un verdadero desperdicio.

-Si tú quieres que te llame Lily, tú tienes que dejar de llamarte desperdicio, o tonta, o todos los adjetivos que te he ido escuchando los días jueves –dijo suavemente Scorpius tomándola de un brazo.

-Vaya, creía que los había dicho en un tono bajo –respondió ella sonrojándose de un modo que Scorpius encontró adorable.

-Lo dijiste en un tono bajo, pero yo poseo un oído muy fino Potter –comentó él con sonrisa lupina.

-Muy bien _Malfoy_. Tú ganas. Estoy leyendo un poco de teoría para practicar el patronus. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no soy capaz de invocar ni el más inútil escudo. –explicó ella con frustración.

-Bueno Lily, es que precisamente defensa es una de las materias que más que teoría vale más practicar. Por más que leas, en este ramo es mucho de intuición y rapidez.

Scorpius cerró el libro de Lily y la instó a pararse. Haciendo una floritura con la varita cerró los ojos y exclamó el encantamiento. De su varita salió un hermoso halcón que fue a posarse en el brazo de ella.

-Mira, en primer lugar no es justo que te enojes contigo misma si no te sale. Es algo difícil de lograr y existen muchos magos talentosos que no son capaces de lograr invocar a un animal, solo un escudo y es lo primero que debes intentar hacer.

-Creo que precisamente ese es mi problema. Me concentro en el animal de inmediato y no en el escudo; el resultado es que no me resulta ninguno de los dos.

-Para lograr cualquiera de las dos, debes enfocarte en un recuerdo feliz.

"Pues eso va a ser más difícil de lograr" Pensó ella. Por más que pensara en recuerdos felices, y de hecho los tenía, se le venía inmediatamente otro recuerdo que opacaba todos esos momentos en que había sido feliz.

Siguieron practicando un rato más pero pronto resultó evidente que la atmósfera había cambiado y había algo tenso e incómodo entre ellos. Al sonar la campana de las diez ella se escapó con alguna excusa saliendo rápidamente de la sala. Por suerte para Scorpius, en su apuro Lily había dejado el libro de defensa encima de la mesa.

* * *

El lunes en la tarde Scorpius se dirigió a su clase de pintura a varita. Era algo que hacía desde pequeño y a instancias de su abuela Narcisa no había dejado de practicar ni siquiera cuando había ingresado al colegio.

Albus Potter era el alumno estrella de esa clase pero Scorp no sentía celos del chico; era prácticamente imposible de odiar ya que Potter nunca daba bola a nada que no fuera el arte y hablar con él era algo casi terapéutico. El ravenclaw nunca había visto a Albus alterarse, además, como él era Slytherin ayudaba a que se llevara bien con Malfoy, porque esas dos casas siempre se habían sentido cercanas.

-Albus, Albus, ¡ALBUS! –Gritó Scorpius-

-Ay, sí ¿Me decías? –Respondió Albus- Estaba demasiado concentrado al parecer –dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Bueno, si te dijera que tu hermana despierta mi interés, ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta? –dijo Scorpius sonriendo pícaramente.

De pronto todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar como uno de los bancos de estudiantes se caía al levantarse Albus con violencia. Malfoy nunca lo había visto así, estaba líbido, y apretaba muy fuerte su varita.

-Acompáñame Scorpius –dijo el castaño en un tono peligroso.

Los dos salieron a un pasillo cercano y el rubio estaba dispuesto a decir que había sido una inocente broma cuando sintió que lo levantaban del cuello.

-Mira Malfoy, yo sé que eres un buen chico. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no quieres meterte con mi hermana. Es una chica dulce e inocente que no debes herir.

-Si quieres hablar primero bájame –susurró Scorpius con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones que pudo reunir, es decir, nada.

Recién en ese minuto Albus se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y abriendo los ojos soltó al chico que cayó como saco de papas al suelo.

-¡Por Merlín Potter solo fue un comentario!

-Sí, lo sé, perdóname. Pero por favor, si no fue una broma, y en serio estás interesado en mi hermana, por su propio bien, déjala estar.

Confundido, Albus agarró sus cosas y salió disparado a la sala común.

* * *

Lily tenía el dormitorio común hecho un desastre. Por más que buscara no podía encontrar el texto de defensa. Para su mala suerte el libro estaba hecho a prueba de robos y no podía ser llamado con un accio. Había ido a todas partes y la teoría de que se le hubiera quedado en la sala de estudios y Malfoy lo hubiera tomado era cada vez más probable.

Ella no quería encontrarse con él. Lo evitaba como los ratones a los gatos pensó irónicamente. Ese día con él sintió algo que más valía enterrar. Como había sido siempre que alguien le llamaba la atención. Nadie podía entender a Lily más que su círculo familiar y si Malfoy despertaba sentimientos en ella Lily sabía que junto con eso se abriría la caja de pandora que tan bien había encerrado en su corazón.

No, Lily tenía que recuperar el libro de otra manera y ella tenía que asegurarse que ambos acortaran el contacto al mínimo necesario.

* * *

Acarició el libro con suavidad, sabía que a pesar de ser poco estratégico y lógico, no había sido capaz de devolverle el libro de Lily. Él tenía como certeza que de devolvérselo sin pensar en el cómo, todo el lazo que los unía en ese momento iba a desaparecer.

Tocar el libro lo llenó de sentimientos confusos, pensó en la cantidad de veces que Lily había tomado el libro y se lo había posado en su falda. Pensó en aquellas noches en que ella se había quedado dormida con el libro en el pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente con el movimiento de su respiración.

Scorpius notó su mano temblar y se sintió como un auténtico pervertido. Cómo era posible que un libro lo tuviera así pensó. Pero no era libro y lo sabía, era ella, que como un afilada espina se había metido dentro suyo lenta pero profundamente y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. En que le dolía todo y se sentía con una verdadera fiebre, que le consumía por dentro.

Silenciosamente, para no despertar a sus compañeros, bajó su mano hasta su pantalón y se acarició tortuosamente por encima del pantalón. Tenía dos opciones: darse una ducha de agua helada, o librarse momentáneamente de su necesidad.

Lentamente, metió su mano por debajo del pijama y apretándose empezó un movimiento rítmico, pensando que no era su mando, sino una pecosa y pequeña.

* * *

Estoy muy contenta de subir el primer capítulo de esta historia. ¿Les gustó? ¿Tienen alguna crítica o sugerencia que hacer? Por favor dejen un review con su opinión, porque como dice una autora que admiro mucho, un fanfic con review es un fanfic feliz :3!


End file.
